Properties, such as buildings and vehicles, may be susceptible to damage. For example, property may be damaged during inclement weather conditions (e.g., hail, thunderstorms, blizzards, tornadoes, hurricanes, etc.) or by accidents caused by people. The damage may result in an owner of the property to repair and/or replace one or more components of the property. In some cases, the damage may be extensive enough to cause the owner to replace the entire property. The owner of the property may have an insurance policy with an insurance provider that is associated with the property to reduce the costs incurred by the owner at the time of repairs and/or replacement. That is, when the owner or insurance policyholder submits an insurance claim to the insurance provider, the insurance provider may assist with the costs to repair and/or replace the property to resolve the insurance claim.
To verify the authenticity and severity of an insurance claim, the insurance provider may request proof of the damage. In some examples, image and/or video data of the damage may be submitted to the insurance provider by the policyholder as evidence. In other examples, an inspecting party may be dispatched to the property to examine the damage and determine a severity of the damage. However, these known methods of collecting data associated with the damage may be time-consuming, inefficient, and/or incomplete.
For example, a drone or unmanned vehicle may be deployed to a property to collect image and/or video data of damage. However, to collect a sufficient amount of data associated with the damage, the drone may be required to be repositioned in several locations around the property, thereby increasing the amount of time of the data collection process. However, using multiple drones to capture the data may increase the risk of collisions between the drones and/or increase the amount of overlap between the collected data, particularly for manually controlled drones. Using these known methods to collect data for resolving insurance claims may result in extended time periods to resolve insurance claims and/or resolving insurance claims inaccurately.